A Father's Pride and Joy
by Firewolfe
Summary: Sarek attends a Graduation and reflects of a parents Pride and Joy.


**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**August 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Rating : PG-13

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else just let me know where.

Summary: Pride in Accomplishments makes certain Vulcan's acknowledge their feelings.

**IDIC- Solutions:**

**A Father's Pride and Joy**

Sarek watched as the ceremony went on. Individual students rose when their name was called and crossed the stage to receive their diploma. He listened as each student's honors were read and he forced his control in place. It really would not do to smile today. He looked over at a beaming Amanda. She had been ill recently but refused to remain home on Vulcan insisting on attending the festivities. He looked out across the crowd and noted that the audience was packed with family members from over 100 federation worlds. How different to day was from the last graduation, he had attended. He looked down and saw tears in his wife's eyes. He wondered again how humans used tears denote both joy and pain. He watched as the second to the last name was called. Hs eyes landed on an other who was watching the proceeding just as intently.

Spock was standing with his long time Captain and Friends James T. Kirk and Leonard Mc Coy. Sarek watched, as his son's eyes never left the young Cadet who rose and walked with such confidence to gain her diploma and commission.

Sarek was shocked at the intensity of the look. It was as if Spock was seeing her for the very first time. Perhaps, he was at that. Sarek felt his lips curl into a smile and for once, he did not care if anyone saw it. Yes, he had been looking for the answer. She was the key to saving his son.

Saavik of Vulcan as she was known was the key to preserving the line of Sarek. Once he had resisted accepting her and the other Halflings. Yet, Spock had argued most logically and taken great risks to save the children of Hellguard. Sarek knew part of the reason he resisted accepting Saavik was because he saw how close Spock was to the small wild child. He had feared that Spock would accept this child as his own. Sarek was not a fool he knew his own arrogance and mistakes had lead Spock to Embrace Starfleet and find a home of his own. After Babel Sarek had hoped Spock would feel he had proven himself, return home, and marry. When T' Pring rejected Spock Sarek had begun to question many of his own choices. He had chosen with care using logic and his choice for his son had almost killed not only Spock but Captain Kirk as well. Such an action could have damaged Earth / Vulcan relations for years. Only Dr. Mc Coy's clever manipulation saved the day two lives.

He closed his eyes as he recalled Spock pleading that Vulcan take in the children.

"Father their need is great. Surely they are of our blood." Spock said

"They are Halflings." Sarek said without thinking.

Spock's brow rose sharply. "Is that why you reject me as well? Because I am only a Halfling? That is not a logical choice for these children. Ambassador these children carry the blood of Vulcan. It is not their faults that their parents were Sundard. It is not even their parent's faults and Sir surly they are more of Vulcan then I am."

Sarek looked away his face turning dark green. "Logically argued my son. I do not see you as a Halfling. I never have. I see you as my son and your mother's son. There is no finer being in all of the universe then your mother."

Spock flushed and looked away. It was as close as Sarek could come to saying he loved Amanda.

Sarek looked away and at his wife. He recalled the fears. "Will you adopt the child then?"

"If I was married I would. A child needs two parents." Spock said

The formalities however mattered little, as Saavik was an obedient child. She had always followed Spock and obeyed his wishes. In time, Amanda had grown fond of the child and she remained with them at times on her school vacations. Spock to return more that she was there. In time Sarek grew fond of the child and considered her a part of his house. He knew Amanda wanted to adopt her but he never allowed it. Was this why? Had his subconscious noticed the true nature of Saavik's and Spock's growing feelings? Yes, feeling were present but if they were sufficient remained to be seen.

He watched as Saavik ceremony over as Saavik walked to Spock and gave the traditional first Salute. He noted how Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy slipped away to give them Privacy.

He offered his fingers to Amanda and went to show Saavik he pleased with her accomplishments. He had a father's Pride in his daughter and just hoped his son was wise enough to accept his right to it.

After all, if Saavik became his bride then he to might one day watch his child become an officer? Amanda looked up at Sarek and smiled she caught the stray thought and wondered how ironic life was. Sarek had disowned Spock almost for joining Star Fleet yet he was proud of Saavik? She sighed and decided to ask him about the _logic of latter. _They walked to greet the newest Starfleet officer.

Spock watched Saavik pride swelling heart. She was magnificent. So skilled in all her studies. Saavik was perfection having over come odds he could not calculate to be the second highest Cadet in her class. Spock watched her stride toward him. The Vulcan female form in perfect relief. He accepted the first salute and took the coin. He would always wear it close to his heart from this day on. He wanted to believe his emotions were like that of a father. A father's pride in their child's achievements. Yet deep down it was do much more then that. He sighed and locked his controls. Saavik must never know, as he did not wish her to feel an obligation.

Spock was pleased with his father's look of pride and wondered how different it might have been if Sarek could have bent for him?

"Saavik you do your mentor and Vulcan proud. I could not be more pleased if you were my own daughter."

"I am honored sir." Came the shy and low but polite answer.

Spock nodded to his family. His Pride at Saavik's achievements very much in evidence.

Spock would meditate and convince himself his feelings were like Sarek's

A father's pride in his daughter.

Sarek looked at Spock thinking. I am proud of them both. If only they would unite and make our house strong and viable again.

Sarek resolved to assist them after all it was only logical that both his pride and his joy be one house and one person a family.

"Saavik be perfect for Spock." Amanda said

"I concur and so it shall be."

Fini for the moment….


End file.
